Monsters
by Awesome Empress
Summary: "Goddanmnit! It wasn't my fault! It was the monsters! They were the ones that were trying to take him away! I saved him! I sent him to a better place! So please don't believe what they tell you. I'll tell you my story and you'll understand why Im not crazy."


I screamed and kicked, trying my hardest to get away from the workers in white uniforms. As to not confuse you, my name is Lovino R. Vargas. And contrary to popular belief, I'm not crazy. Infact I must be the only one with a sane mind! Let me tell you how all this shit happened.

It started when my little twin brother, Feliciano Vargas, pissed me off. Always talking about that damn potato bastardo! Well anyways, I loved him. More than anything in the world. Usually I always ignored his affection toward me because I thought he might do it more. You know to keep trying harder to get my attention. Wrong! He went crawling to that German bastardo! Basically begging to be fucked, seeing as he was constantly clinging onto him.

Sure on the nights we would sleep together, I made my move. But he ignored everything! I showered him with hugs and kisses. When I got a little desperate I would 'accidently' cup his 'vital regions' or pull his curl. Sure he'd get aroused but he would always smile and go straight to sleep, claiming it would go away soon. But I was always patient. As the saying goes 'Good things happen to those who wait.' Bullshit. Total and utter bullshit.

I've been waiting for almost a century! Then along comes that German puttana! Destroying any chance I had with my little Feli! So of course I was angry! I was gonna kill a bitch! But I kept it bottled up, which we all know is not a good thing. But then came my birthday! Me and Feli were going on a cruise. Just the two of us. All alone, cruising around Italy. But no. Feli decided that he would cancel our cruise in favor of having a party.

Merda! He invited the two potato bastardos, the french bastardo, and all those other fuckers. I wasn't happy. Not at all. And I made sure to tell him of my displeasure. Via yealling and cursing at him. But of course my rant was cut short when he started sniffling. Man I hated it when he cried. So I had to begrudgingly apologize and give him a kiss to the forehead. To be honest I kind of like the latter. Anyways, I let it slide when he promised to spend the week with me.

Then on the second day of our small vacation together, he decided to leave.  
"Ve~ Fratello! I'ma going to Germany's house!" he announced one foot out the door. "W-what? H-hold on just one fucking min-" The door slamming was the answer I got. Damn Bastard. Okay it's all good. He'll just go and talk with that damn potato bastardo. Then said potato bastardo will eventually get tired and kick him out. After that he'll just come crying back to me. But he didn't come crying back. He didn't get kicked out by the potato. And he didn't just talk with the Bastardo.

I learned all that a month after our supposed 'vacation'. He had come to inform me of the 'greatest day in his life'.  
"Ve!~ Fratello, fratello! Guess what! Germany and me are in a relationship together!" Right after he said those words I swore I head my heart crack. But relationships don't last forever,right? So I still had a chan-  
"Vee!~ And also..." He leaned in to whisper in my ear,  
"Me and Germany did it" He looked absolutely ecstatic. He had opened his eyes, showing how important this was to him. Oh Dio...he couldn't mean that they...fucked could he? This was Feli! My sweet, innocent baby brother Feli! I found my voice and shakily asked. "Did...what...exactley?" He tilted his head once before he smiled at me.  
"Ve! Fratello you are so silly, we made love!" He giggled like a little school girl. Did you hear that? That was the sound of heart shattering. "Veeeee!~ Im so happy fratello! I love him so much!" I clenched my fists, my face hidden by the shadows.  
"I bet your happy for aren't you, fratello! Well I just came to tell you! I'll be on my way! Ve~" His hand had barely touched the doornob, before I slammed into him. Sending him sprawling on the ground. When he fell I heard the loud bump of his head hitting the floorboards. Grabbing him by the legs, I procceded to drag him to my basement.

To give him some credit he managed to put up a fight. Squirming and crying mostly. I ignored it, I knew he was enjoying it. We finally reached the bottom of the basement where there was a bed and blank canvases. I smirked to myself. I thought that some monster might poison the mind of my little Feli. Convice him that there was someone out there that loved him more than me. So as a black plan, I made this room for him. Here he live for the remainder of his years. As a country, he couldn't die easily. Here I would keep him close to me and safe from those monsters. Here I would provide him love, pasta, and paint. All his favorite things. Although it was a sudden change, he'd grow use to it.

And this was how everything stayed. Him living in my basement and I living with him. The first week was a little difficult. Feli felt threatened when I came onto him. He must of pictured the German bastardo, when he raped him. My little Feli was so terrified that I was forced to use chains. That night was a special night. It was a bit difficult in the beginning because of Feliciano's stubborness, but in the end his fighting was reduced to begging and crying. Don't get the wrong idea. I didn't force myself onto him! He was begging me to fuck him! "F-fratello...pl-ahhh...please..." He was crying as he tried to coherently form words. His tears of joy and begs of pain where what kept me going. My little Feli was a maschonist. Im positive he'd never admit it but being hurt turned him on. He just didn't know it himself. I knew him though. I knew him better than his own self!

After our first night together, I repeatedly made love to him. Of course I didn't let him leave the basement. Some of the monsters might come and take him away from me! I was a country so I could easily represent us both. The German more than once questioned me if I knew where Feliciano was. I politely told him to fuck off! No way I'd let him near Feli! He was the very monster that raped him! But that puttana was persistent! After a World Meeting I had hosted, he followed me home. Barging into my house, claiming he had some things to discuss with me.

So I begrudgingly let him stay. The faster he took care of the business he had with me, the faster he'd leave. However, I made the fatal mistake of not locking the basement door. I had left the room to check on the pasta I had boiling. My guess is that he heard sounds coming from the basement and seeing how it was unlocked, went to check it out. Damn nosy bastardo! He found MY Feli, in the corner of the room, weeping. Feliciano must've told him that I was keeping him there. I disliked Germany from the moment I met him. But my dislike for him turned into hatred when he took My Feliciano away. He hadn't said anything as he left. I was unaware that he had made off with Feli, until I went down to give him his diner. Once I found out that the German monster had kidnapped him, I had left in a fury. Hunting him down, until I had reached his house.

I needed to save him! Save him from the monsters that wanted to keep us apart! I successfully broke into his house. My plan was to barge into his room and demand that he give me Feli back. But when I opened the door, I was met with a horrible sight. My Feli was naked! In the bastardo's arms! And he had a smile on his face! No, this was absolutely not acceptable!

With that in mind I reached into my boot and pulled out a small dagger. I strode to his side, both of them both blissfully unaware of my presence. I brought the dagger up... and then plunged it down, deep into Feli's throught. His eyes snapped open, as he tried to scream but only a disgusting gurgling sound was heard. I took out the knife and brought it down on his stomach. Once, twice, until I was hit. I fell on my side as I saw the potato bastard yelling for help. He took Feliciano into his arms as he tried to speak. But it was too late. If he I couldn't have him no one else could!

I laughed. Laughed as the tears fell down my face. Laughed as I saw my beloved's last breath leave his lungs. Laughed even though it hurt. I was now alone. Surrounded by monsters. They were the ones at fault. But when the police came and I tried to explain they only cuffed me, a disgusted expression on their faces. Through all the misery I laughed. But now I was stuck in an asylum. An asylum full of crazy monsters. Monsters who kiddnapped, raped, and killed. I did not belong here! I was innocent, damnit! I was the one who sent Feliciano to a better place. A place where he wouldn't be harrased by the german bastardo. A happy place.

However I had been found guilty. And know I had stay here. The workers in white pushed me into a locked room. I heard rustling and turned to see a terrifying sight. There was my Feli. Right across from me. Standing tall, although he was all bloody. His neck torn open allowing me to see his windpipe. I looked to the side and hurled. He giggled causing more bloody to splurt out from his wound.  
"What's wrong Fratello? Isn't this what you wanted? Now we can be together...forever" He whispered. His once innocent and gentle voice now rapsy and hoarse. He was walking towards me now. I pressed myself into the door. I saw him open his eyes, a dull amber and he smiled. A sickeningly sweet smile. I turned my back on him and pounded on the door. "HELP! HELP ME PLEASE! THERE IS A MONSTER IN HERE!" I begged as tears made themselfs known. I heard a scoff and then "Shuddup ya loonie! No one wants to hear ya yappin'!" I was sobbing as I turned back around, and saw no one. I slid to the floor, my heart pounding in my chest. I heard a nearly inaudible whisper that chilled me to the bone,  
"Don't worry Fratello, I'll keep you safe from the monsters." and a giggle followed after that. 


End file.
